coheedfandomcom-20200214-history
Neverender (Tour Series)
Neverender refers to an ongoing series of concert tours performed by Coheed and Cambria, in which the band performs on of their studio albums in its entirety on each night of the tour. The original 2008 Neverender Tour was held in only 4 locations, where the band would perform for four consecutive nights - one studio album per night. Coheed and Cambria then decided to hold full, nation-wide tours for each individual studio album under the "Neverender" title. These individual tours can be seen as a sort of "anniversary tour" for each album involved, and their titles are stylized with the album's name abbreviated (example: "Neverender IKSSE:3" for the In Keeping Secrets of Silent Earth: 3 tour). The name is derrived from Neverender, a song from the band's first studio album The Second Stage Turbine Blade. Original Neverender (2008) Announcement Coheed and Cambria posted a poster to their official website and MySpace page in early July 2018 which teased an upcoming event titled Neverender. After a few days, the event was unveiled and a presale for VIP tickets went live for the New York and L.A. shows. These VIP tickets accounted for 10% of the total number of tickets for the tour, and they sold out within minutes. The online poster was updated in early August to feature the American and UK flags, and it was soon announced that two additional locations had been added to the tour in response to high demand: Chicago and London. Format At each location, Coheed and Cambria would perform for 4 consecutive nights, with each night's performance consisting on a different studio album played in its entirety: *Night 1 - The Second Stage Turbine Blade *Night 2 - In Keeping Secrets of Silent Earth: 3 *Night 3 - Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV, Vol. 1 - From Fear Through the Eyes of Madness *Night 4 - Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV, Vol. 2: No World for Tomorrow Each night featured a different opening act, and fans who purchased tickets for all 4 nights and VIP tickets were given special acoustic performances prior to the show Tour dates Due to a power cut, the show for December 5th was cancelled and rearranged for the Friday night instead. Initially the band decided to move the acoustic show and signing to the Friday as well, however due to many fans not being able to attend this date, it was moved back to the Thursday. Because of the power cut, Claudio Sanchez decided to repay the fans for being able to return on the Friday by performing a set containing songs from The Prize Fighter Inferno album, as well as a various covers, and song from a project-in-progress called "The Echo Maker" which Claudio had written just days before. Released Media Neverender 12%, a live EP including 6 tracks of audio recorded from the Terminal 5 performances was released exclusively to Hot Topic stores in the U.S. on February 26th, 2009. On March 24, 2009, Coheed and Cambria released Neverender: Children of The Fence Edition, a limited edition box set that included the entire Terminal 5 performance on DVD and C.D., along with interviews and bonus features. Neverender SSTB (2011) Announcement Following the success of the 2008 tour, the band announced on January 10th, 2011 that they would be celebrating the 10 year anniversary of their first album, The Second Stage Turbine Blade by touring the United States / Canada and performing the album in its entirety each night. The tour was given the title "Neverender SSTB", with select locations also hosting an “Evening with Coheed and Cambria” which consisted of an acoustic set of additional songs. Tour Dates: *Apr 08 Kansas City, MO @ Midland Theater *Apr 09 Dallas, TX @ Palladium *Apr 11 Austin, TX @ Stubbs *Apr 12 Houston, TX @ Warehouse Live *Apr 14 Atlanta, GA @ Tabernacle *Apr 15 Tampa, FL @ Jannus Live *Apr 18 Charlotte, NC @ Fillmore *Apr 19 Baltimore, MD @ Rams Head Live *Apr 20 Washington, DC @ 9:30 Club *Apr 22 Sayreville, NJ @ Starland Ballroom *Apr 25 Boston, MA @ House of Blues *Apr 26 Philadelphia, PA @ Electric Factory *Apr 27 Toronto, ON @ Kool Haus *Apr 29 Detroit, MI @ Royal Oak Music Theater *Apr 30 Chicago, IL @ House of Blues *May 02 Denver, CO @ Ogden Theater *May 03 Salt Lake City, UT @ In the Venue *May 05 Seattle, WA @ Showbox Sodo *May 06 Portland, OR @ Roseland Theater *May 07 Oakland, CA @ Fox Theater *May 09 San Diego, CA @ House of Blues *May 10 Tempe, AZ @ Marquee Theater *May 11 Los Angeles @ Club Nokia Neverender IKSSE:3 (2014) Announcement On May 9th, 2014, Coheed and Cambria's websiand social media accounts posted a cryptic photo of a vintage rotary phone with the caption "When it rings, will you answer?" - a quote from Delirium Trigger. The telephone image was identical to one used in the lyrical booklet included with In Keeping Secrets of Silent Earth: 3. The website included a timer and instructed fans to enter their phone number to receive a call before the timer ran out and to gain special information and early access. Three days later, fans who had entered their phone numbers received a prerecorded message from Claudio Sanchez, announcing the Neverender IKSSE:3 Tour and revealing a password which gave the callers presale access to tickets and VIP packages. Like Neverender SSTB, the band performed In Keeping Secrets of Silent Earth: 3 in its entirety on each stop of this tour. VIP ticket holders were granted early entry, a special intimate acoustic performance by the band, and with an exclusive cassette containing original demos for the album. Tour Dates: *Sept. 5 – Riverside, Calif., Riverside Municipal Auditorium *Sept. 6 – Los Angeles, Calif., The Wiltern *Sept. 7 – Oakland, Calif., Fox Theater *Sept. 9 – Seattle, Wash., Paramount Theatre *Sept. 10 – Portland, Ore., Roseland Theater *Sept. 12 – Salt Lake City, Utah, The Complex - Rockwell *Sept. 13 – Denver, Colo., Fillmore Auditorium *Sept. 15 – Dallas, Texas, South Side Ballroom *Sept. 16 – Austin, Texas, Stubb’s Bar-B-Q / Waller Creek Amph. *Sept. 17 – Houston, Texas, House Of Blues *Sept. 19 – Lake Buena Vista, Fla., House Of Blues *Sept. 20 – North Myrtle Beach, S.C., House Of Blues *Sept. 21 – Charlotte, N.C., Fillmore Charlotte *Sept. 23 – Silver Spring, Md., The Fillmore Silver Spring *Sept. 24 – Upper Darby, Pa., Tower Theatre *Sept. 25 – Montclair, N.J., The Wellmont Theater *Sept. 27 – New York, N.Y., Manhattan Center Home Of The Hammerstein Ballroom & Grand Ballroom *Sept. 28 – Boston, Mass., House Of Blues Boston *Sept. 30 – Detroit, Mich., The Fillmore Detroit *Oct. 1 – Toronto, Ontario, Kool Haus *Oct. 2 – Cleveland, Ohio, House Of Blues *Oct. 4 – Minneapolis, Minn., Skyway Theatre *Oct. 5 – Chicago, Ill., House Of Blues *Oct. 6 – Louisville, Ky., Mercury Ballroom *Oct. 7 – Atlanta, Ga., The Tabernacle Neverender GAIBSIV (2017) Announcement On January 23rd, 2017, a video was posted to Coheed and Cambria's social media accounts that included audio from Keeping the Blade over footage that contained numerous references to lyrics from Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV, Vol. 1 - From Fear Through the Eyes of Madness. The following day, the band officially announced the Neverender GAIBSIV tour, during which they would be playing ''Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV, Vol. 1 - From Fear Through the Eyes of Madness in its entirety on each night of the tour. It was also announced that new issues of The Amory Wars comics would be released focusing on the Good Apollo Vol. 1 storyline.'' Tour Dates: *04/11 -- Seattle, Wash.- The Showbox *04/13 -- Portland, Ore. -- Roseland Theater *04/14 -- Oakland, Calif. -- Fox Theater *04/15 -- Los Angeles, Calif. -- Hollywood Palladium *04/18 -- San Diego, Calif. -- Observatory North Park *04/19 -- Tempe, Ariz. -- The Marquee *04/22 -- Salt Lake City, Utah -- The Complex *04/22 -- Denver, Colo. -- Fillmore Auditorium *04/25 -- Austin, Texas -- Stubb's Waller Creek Amphitheater *04/26 -- Dallas, Texas -- House of Blues *04/27 -- Houston, Texas -- House of Blues *04/30 -- Saint Petersburg, Fla. -- Jannus Live *05/02 -- Atlanta, Ga. -- Tabernacle *05/03 -- Nashville, Tenn. -- Marathon Music Works *05/05 -- New York, N.Y. -- Terminal 5 *05/06 -- Silver Spring, Md. -- The Fillmore Silver Spring *05/09 -- Boston, Mass. -- Blue Hills Bank Pavilion *05/10 -- Philadelphia, Pa. -- The Fillmore *05/11 -- Royal Oak, Mich. -- Royal Oak Music Theatre *05/13 -- Minneapolis, Minn. -- First Avenue *05/15 -- Saint Louis, Mo. -- The Pageant *05/16 -- Kansas City, Mo. -- Arvest Bank Theatre at The Midland *05/18 -- Pittsburgh, Pa. -- Stage AE – Indoor *05/19 -- Chicago, Ill. -- Aragon Ballroom Neverender NWFT (2020) Announcement On February 3rd, 2020, Coheed and Cambria posted a short video to their social media accounts that simply stated "THIS IS THE END" and the date "02.05.2020," with the caption that a major announcement would come the following day. The Feburary 4th announcement was for the Neverender NWFT Tour, during which the band will tour the United States and perform the album in its entirety at each show from May 5th, 2020 through May 29th, 2020. An email sent to fans also promised that that the No World For Tomorrow story would be released in The Amory Wars comics following the tour. Tour Dates: *May 05 - Austin, Texas @ ACL Live at the Moody Theater *May 06 - San Antonio, Texas @ The Aztec Theatre *May 08 - Houston, Texas @ Revention Music Center *May 09 - Dallas, Texas @ Bomb Factory *May 10 - Oklahoma City, Okla. @ Diamond Ballroom *May 12 - Phoenix, Ariz. @ The Van Buren *May 13 - Riverside, Calif. @ Riverside Municipal Auditorium *May 15 - Los Angeles, Calif. @ The Wiltern *May 16 - Oakland, Calif. @ Fox Theater *May 17 - Redding, Calif. @ Redding Civic Auditorium *May 19 - Seattle, Wash. @ Showbox SoDo *May 20 - Portland, Ore. @ Roseland Theater *May 21 - Vancouver, British Columbia @ The Commodore Ballroom *May 23 - Calgary, Alberta @ The Palace Theatre *May 24 - Spokane, Wash. @ Knitting Factory Concert House *May 25 - Missoula, Mont. @ The Wilma *May 27 - Boise, Idaho @ Knitting Factory Concert House *May 28 - Salt Lake City, Utah @ The Union Event Center *May 29 - Denver, Colo. @ The Mission Ballroom *May 31 – Las Vegas, Nev. @ Brooklyn Bowl *Aug. 30 - Royal Oak, Mich. @ Royal Oak Theatre *Sept. 01 - St. Louis, Mo. @ The Pageant *Sept. 02 - Kansas City, Mo. @ Uptown Theater *Sept. 04 - Council Bluffs, Iowa @ Harrah's Council Bluffs - Stir Concert Cove *Sept. 05 - Saint Paul, Minn. @ Palace Theatre *Sept. 06 - Madison, Wis. @ The Sylvee *Sept. 08 - Cleveland, Ohio @ Agora Theatre *Sept. 09 - Fort Wayne, Ind. @ Sweetwater Performance Pavilion *Sept. 15 - Washington, D.C. @ The Anthem *Sept. 16 - New York, N.Y. @ The Rooftop at Pier 17 *Sept. 19 - Worcester, Mass. @ The Palladium Outdoors* *Sept. 20 - Philadelphia, Pa. @ The Metropolitan Opera House *Sept. 22 - Norfolk, Va. @ The Norva *Sept. 23 - Asheville, N.C. @ The Orange Peel – Outdoor Stage *Sept. 25 - Atlanta, Ga. @ Coca-Cola Roxy *Sept. 26 - New Orleans, La. @ The Fillmore at Harrah's New Orleans *Sept. 27 - Nashville, Tenn. @ Marathon Music Works *Sept. 29 - Jacksonville, Fla. @ Florida Theatre *Sept. 30 - Orlando, Fla. @ Hard Rock Live Orlando *Oct. 02 - Miami Beach, Fla. @ Fillmore Miami Beach at Jackie Gleason Center *Oct. 03 - Saint Petersburg, Fla. @ Jannus Live S.S. Neverender (2020) On February 26th, 2019, Coheed and Cambria asked fans via social media to take a survey regarding their interest of attending a "Coheed Cruise." The band again took to social media on November 18th, 2019, posting a teaser video that featured a draonfly flying across various landscapes over audio from the Junesong Provision demo version, hinting at an announcement to come the following day. On November 19, 2019, the band officially announced the S.S. Neverender - a 4 night round trip cruise from Port of Miami to Nassau, Bahamas featuring never-before and never-again performances (playing surprising songs from the Early Years and Deep Cuts), as well as interactive The Amory Wars experiences, Coheed motif and cosplay, games and activities with band members, live Q&A sessions, and multiple performances from our curated lineup including Taking Back Sunday, The Dear Hunter, Polyphia, and many more. Tickets for half of the ship were sold on the first day, and the entire cruise was booked by December 5th, 2019.